


【123】老竹盒

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】南皋一二三四五六·boystory [9]
Category: BOYSTORY (Band)
Genre: M/M, 大纲 - Freeform, 故事完整
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: 一个少年李梓豪暑期偶遇游魂1gg的故事（我一天天的在干啥……）夕阳红版西厢记（？？？）小李只是做个梦罢了13才是正道hhh
Relationships: 123大三角, 豪予, 贾涵予/李梓豪, 贾涵予/贺鑫隆, 隆予
Series: 【同人文】南皋一二三四五六·boystory [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651300





	1. 大纲

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道孩子还小！存个文而已！微博从不乱发！

## 大纲

二哥暑期辅导班被举报了

爸妈都是植物学家要去深山老林调研

就把他送回奶奶家了

二哥闲不住就出门溜达

晚上荒废的院子有一个少年 二哥以为他是镇上的人

1gg难过了一下说自己住镇子西山脚下，家里有个弟弟（西山脚下是坟地but二哥不知道

1gg问二哥外面的事

二哥一一作答

二哥问你不想出去看看吗，1gg自闭了。二哥说你好好读书就能考出去。

1gg说自己身体不好，没怎么上过学，二哥就自告奋勇教他。

1gg也觉得新奇，就跟着学。

二哥晚上回去睡觉，不是很安稳，总觉得有人试图叫他。

二哥每天都去小院子教1gg读书，发现他很聪明，而且对古文理解特别快。1gg还说自己会吹笛子。

关关雎鸠在河之洲 二哥讲到这句的时候，问1gg喜欢过什么人吗

1gg楞了一下，说大概是有过的把，只是后来发生了太多事了。

二哥和1gg约白天的庙会

1gg说家里有点事，晚上不一定出去的。

二哥晚上没见到他，但给他套圈套了一根竹笛，还把奶奶从庙里求的手串上的红线拆下来给他绑了一个结

他握着睡觉，到了晚上发现第一次睡得很安稳

二哥把竹笛送给1gg

1gg一接吓得扔在了地上

二哥生气了

1gg让他解开再给自己

二哥以为他嫌弃自己的心意更气了就跑了

1gg还蹲在那

下暴雨了

二哥走到一半不放心 还是拎着伞回去了 但心里没抱希望

看见1gg蹲在暴雨里 二哥骂他你是不是傻

1gg说我怕冲走了，二哥说那你拿啊

1gg忧郁地看着他，说我拿不了。

二哥看着1gg变半透明了，惊呆了。

原来1gg是个鬼

1gg让他别怕， 说 你把红绳解开，我拿了竹笛就走。

二哥满脑子说这简直像西厢记，也说出口了

1gg问他西厢记是什么

（800字形容1gg雨中美貌）

二哥脑子当机了，愣了好久回过神来1gg已经消失了。

二哥辗转反侧，又真的听到有人叫他。

他以为是1gg，立马回声 问他是你吗

墙角悠悠地有形现出，是老三。

老三说我是1gg的弟弟。

二哥连忙问他，1gg是怎么了。

老三问清楚原由，急了，说1gg本来就虚弱，这下不好了，被你的红绳伤到了。

二哥也急了，说怎么办呢。

明日是月圆之夜，他想让二哥白天去院子里挖一个老竹盒，里面装着1gg，魂魄镇在玉佩中，在太阳落山之前送到西山脚下和1gg的骨灰安葬在一起就好了。

二哥这才想起来1gg说家在西山脚下，有个弟弟。犹豫了一下答应了。

二哥大清早偷偷溜出去拎着锄头去了，果然挖出了竹盒

但是他犹豫了，在院子里坐了一下午。他想带着1gg走，但是理智又告诉自己以后的生活和家庭

纠结吧二哥，但其实也和你没啥关系啊13才szd

太阳快要落山了，老三越等越心急，终于二哥出现了

老三开心疯了，说哥哥终于要回来了。

二哥看出了端倪，说，等等，我怎么知道你是不是骗我，我还没问过他愿不愿意回来

老三故作镇定 说我哥哥怎么可能不愿意回来 再说 现在是为了救他 错过今夜魂飞魄散了怎么办

二哥照做了。

1gg现身了，3开心疯了。

3抱着他又哭又笑，1gg努力克制自己，伸手拍了拍3的背。

3开始哽咽，质问1哥你为什么不要我了。

1gg为难地说，我也只好如此，当时大夫人这般，我不能让我的母亲成了魂魄还要受此折磨。

3说现在她也死了，我们不能在一起吗？

2听着不对劲，打断了他，问1是不是自己不带回玉佩就会魂飞魄散，1沉默了。

2心里知道3骗了他，问1愿不愿意跟我走

3暴怒，说你们一个人一个鬼你觉得可能吗？

2直视3冷静的说，就算你是鬼，你有多大能耐呢？连把你哥挖回来都做不到，我只要把他挖走……

1温和地看着3，说李梓豪你别傻了，我能去哪儿呢，你送我的竹笛，我会好好留着的。

3本来喜滋滋，但听到后面急了，质问1是不是喜欢上2

2觉得自己心跳如雷，承认了自己的真心。

3愤怒地想要对2下手，被1拦下了。

1抱住了说 隆隆 不要再牵扯更多的人进来了

1把两块玉佩拼在一起，交给了3，小时候打雷你总是整宿拉着我的衣袖怕我走，说这下你再也不怕我走了。

1又对2说，你问过我是否有过喜欢的人，现在这个人就在这里，虽然我们经历了太多磨难，我已经分不清是什么感情了，但我知道我唯一的归宿就是这里，而你有你自己的人生，不该卷进来。这段时间谢谢你，回去吧，我欠他良多，也欠自己良多，是时候一一还清了。

2醒来的时候已经是第二天中午了，在自己的床上。

等2再去西山找坟墓，已经是合葬墓了，3紧紧拉着1的手，深情地凝视着1，1微微侧头，面带微笑，再也呼唤不出踪影。

2留下了一朵风铃草 。


	2. 解读

# 整个解读是

3从小爱1

1心里有些萌芽，但是正在遏制自己，就被大夫人逼死了。

1过了很多年作为游魂遇到了2，也是对2产生朦胧的好感。

3则是一直执念

最后1面对了自己的心答应了3永不分离，救出了还活着的2.

13 在一起了。

2开始了新的生活


	3. 原来的故事

1gg是庶出的长子 体弱多病的娘

老三是嫡子 

13关系很好 3爱慕1gg

3问1 可以许3个愿望

1gg说 好好对娘不让她受委屈，考到进士光宗耀祖

3在心里说 我只有一个愿望就是永远和哥哥在在一起

有一天大夫人撞破了3送1半枚玉佩 又翻到3揉了又写的书信知道3喜欢1 还未表白

老三被他爹；领出去谈生意1个月

大夫人私下里逼1gg服毒 不然就喂给他娘 还说你这样给3多大的阻碍 1心里苦涩 说我心里知道 但人伦纲常不可越过 大夫人很知道3的决心，如果今天不处理掉1gg 后患无穷

3回来的时候，得到的已经是1gg的灵堂了。

3疯了，质问大夫人，要追着1gg去。

他爹大发雷霆，大夫人吹枕边风找道士做法镇压1gg的魂 说就剩一个儿子了必须让他清醒

贺老爷知道大夫人阴险，但是也毫无办法，开始冷落她，但是对3依旧是很严厉的态度，以祖宗斥责他。

3渐渐长大，为1gg的娘尽孝道，她没几年也病死了。

3考到了进士，十里八乡荣归故里。爹娘老泪纵横，3只是去灵堂拜了拜祖宗，拜了拜姨娘，抱起贾涵予的牌位回房了。

等他爹妈在外面等不及了破门而入的时候，3已经割腕自尽了。

大夫人疯了，想尽一切办法对1gg的魂魄施加恶毒的诅咒，晚上做梦3搂着遍体鳞伤的1gg去找她，说你无论如何都拆不散我们的。大夫人说是吗，那我对他娘做同样的事也无所谓吗。

1gg拉着3说，隆隆，别这样。

1gg对大夫人说，您不够解气的话，就将这半枚玉佩埋的远远地，我就再也无法和隆隆见面了。

3要过来抢，1gg拼命拦住了他。

大夫人醒来，发现真的手里攥着玉佩，面无表情地把玉佩锁在老竹盒里，埋在了别院之中。

自己也自杀了。

**Author's Note:**

> #13爱情故事 #予隆 #贾一赔三 #予豪  
> 时间：2020-04-02 评论：1 热度：4 
> 
> < 上一篇下一篇 >  
> 评论(1)
> 
> 艾草与锅巴：太太你你你你你，写的好好，i13枯辽  
> （谢谢你）
> 
> 热度(4)  
> ～♪ 花茶印象♬ ～ 很喜欢此文字  
> 艾草与锅巴 推荐了此文字  
> hero是世界的hero 很喜欢此文字  
> Asakinza阿札 很喜欢此文字  
> © 十年灯 | Powered by LOFTER


End file.
